Light emitting diode (LED) wall installations are composed of a plurality of discrete LED tiles, each consisting of an array of discrete red/green/blue (RGB) LEDs. Care is taken in manufacturing LED tiles to ensure that good color uniformity exists across the individual LEDs of each tile by: careful color and intensity binning of the LEDs during manufacture; and, measuring the optical characteristics of each individual LED after assembly to apply a correction factor so that every LED is color and intensity calibrated to each other within a single tile. Extending this level of LED to LED brightness and color accuracy from tile to tile is not trivial: for any given LED wall installation, all LED tiles are selected from the same color bins and calibrated as part of the same production lot. Hence an end user is required to purchase 10% to 20% extra LED tiles at build time, to have the additional LED tiles available in the event of a future tile failure requiring replacement, and/or to have the flexibility to reconfigure the wall at a future date.